Something New Is Always Just Around The Corner
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Ivy likes Liam and he is just always oblivious to every little thing out there. Its adorable to her but also infuriating to her. She decides to be honest with herself and him and will they become more than friends and what will Hope have to say bout the burgeoning friendship? Will Hope have second thoughts about her marriage to Wyatt when she sees her ex-fiancé move on?


I can't believe I am Los Angeles of all places. It is such a far cry from my beloved Australia but Uncle Eric really seemed like he wanted my help. I feel like I am getting a little ahead of myself. Creating jewellery for Forrester Creations seems daunting and the fact I have my own company to think of. I don't want to give one so much detail and the other falls by the wayside.

I go through this ritual everyday and it always weighs on my mind. When I was in Paris Steffy had great advice for me but she told me it is up to me to listen. One thing I can say about the Forresters cousins my age is that they are really supporting and I really need it right now. Aly has also been welcome addition to me more than as a cousin but also as a friend. It's hard to move to a place like this permanently where I am so far from my parents and friends. It is nice for me to have people like Aly and her friendship to make the homesickness sting a little less.

This is especially nice since I have to deal with the likes of Quinn and Hope. Every time Quinn looks at me it makes me uneasy like she knows something I don't. It is so hard to believe someone as nice and sane as Wyatt could have a mother who is not. While Hope on the other hand is always staring daggers at me. Always talking to me in a condescending manner as if I am a child. I can't believe that she actually told me I need to back off concerning Liam. She has no right to command me to do anything and the fact that she is Liam's ex makes it even more inappropriate.

I like Liam quite a bit and I don't need anyone telling me what I can and cannot do and the fact it is his ex-girlfriend who is married to Liam's brother makes me more embarrassed. I still took it upon myself to invite Liam to the barbeque at Uncle Eric's. I really like this guy and he is the first person I really took an interest in since I am came over. Rick and Caroline are nice enough and Aly and Oliver are so cute but seeing the couples makes me a little envious.

Even though Liam said he would come he is late! I still have hope that he will show up but I don't have a good feeling. I know that Caroline is a good friend of Hope's and Liam's cousin. I know every time I leave the room she gossips about their relationship to Aly. At least Aly has my back. Caroline may think she has Liam's best interest at heart but she is only thinking like Hope. I feel that Hope told me to back off because she doesn't anyone stepping on her turf. It feels like she will wants both of Wyatt and Liam in her orbit so when she gets tired of one she can go to another.

I can't understand crap like that. Why would someone try to ruin the family dynamic between two people just to have their claws in both? Anyways I can't keep dwelling on her I just hope Liam shows up because it would really suck to be here all night amongst couples it makes me feel like a third wheel or in this case a fifth wheel.

I get a text on my phone and I really hope it isn't for my business in Australia because I just wanted one day to myself to be young and have fun. When I check my phone to see who it's from I see it is from Liam. I would squeal of it weren't for the fact I am in the company of four other people. He texts me saying that he is sorry that he is late but he is still coming. I tell him that it's okay I understand business waits for no one.

I am happy that Liam is still coming over. I can finally not feel like I am not the fifth wheel. When Liam comes over I am excited but he is so mopey and I start to think to myself maybe it isn't such a good idea. Maybe the Logan girl was right. I may like Liam but I love myself too much to keep pining over someone in his situation. I can't fault him but he is in a place I am not. When the night is over people are saying their good byes. Aly asks to speak to me after Liam declines Oliver's ice cream invitation.

Aly tells me that she is sorry the night didn't turn out how I planned and I tell her it's okay. She is always being so supportive of my feelings while being the voice of reason to not get my hopes up. Aly and Oliver leave and it leaves just Liam and I and I am a little nervous.

"Well I think I am gonna to head out too. Thanks for having me..." Liam sounds dull as dirty dishwater.

"No… No I'm just glad you came." I feel like I am forcing my pleasantness to come out.

This is all the confirmation that I need that this is a mistake and I know I have to be honest with myself and Liam. I have feelings for the lad and I need to put it out there. Maybe some distance between us or us being firmly just friends need to be explicitly said because I don't want to end up being in some unrequited love. I could only imagine it hurting like a bitch.

"Yeah… I know I probably wasn't a lot of fun tonight I'm just… you know." He is being self-deprecating and if it wasn't infuriatingly cute I would be able to scowl at him.

"I was just hoping I could make you smile or something that's all." My stomach is in flurries. I want Liam to be happy and vibrant but nothing I seem to do helps.

"I did have a good time even though it didn't look like it." Yeah it sure didn't look like it. I decide this is the moment to be honest and say my piece.

"Look Liam… I really like and I… and I totally understand you're going through this breakup right now… so I don't want to be putting pressure on you… seeming like I'm chasing you. So maybe tonight was a really bad idea… Cause I would be lying if I told you I didn't kinda have my hopes up." Although I know it's going to become extremely awkward I have to be honest with Liam and myself. It would be worse if I kept up with this. I don't want to end up being in love with a man who is still stuck on someone else. Especially when that someone else always seems to be watching me.

"Oh…uhh… Ivy… I…" If this wasn't so awkward I would just laugh at the eloquence displayed here.

"Look why don't we just call it a g'day and good night mate…" I can't help but let out a nervous laugh "… and we'll just leave it at that." I walk away from the guy and I don't really know where to start with cleaning up the mess so I just pick up the first thing. My eyes are a little watery even though my back is turned I don't want him to see me cry. It is embarrassing and I want this night to be over. I still feel his presence in the room and I wonder why the fuck won't he leave? I can't keep my eyes at bay and I like to wallow where no one can see thank you very much! I cannot do anything besides just hold the napkin. I shake my head a little hoping it can help me calm my eyes and let the tears be blinked away.

I just breathe and I feel a hand on my shoulder it startles me for one second and I turn and see its Liam and he is a look on his face like a puppy dog hopeful for a treat. Why can't he just go home? I don't want to hear any apologizing or incomplete sentences. I want to be away from the object of my desire. He just looks at me and I turn a little more unconsciously and he reaches for my neck and draws me in and kisses me. Whoa… I totally did not expect that but damn it I want it!

It's a sort of long lip lock I don't want too move my lips because I fear that this may not be real but it is I am sure of it. He holds my face with both his hands and he is looking at me like I am the only thing that matters. This guy really knows how to bring a woman from high to low without even doing much.

"Night's not over yet…" With a kiss like that I sure hope not.

I feel paralyzed because I can't move not even smile. He put me in a daze over what he says and I don't know what to do with myself. This is exactly what I wanted and the flurries in my stomach are in overdrive.

"What should we do now?" I don't know why I whisper.

"Well after we clean up this mess I can show you a place I like to go to…"

"Okay that sounds like a plan." I am glad it wasn't a lot of people for this barbeque because it doesn't take us very long to clean up. When we are finally done I ask him should I bring my car too and he says there is no reason to waste gas. He extends his hands and I am secretly thrilled. Holding hands is such an intimate act to me so I am relishing the opportunity for this. It is weird that I am holding hands with my cousin's ex-husband but Steffy was fine with it and said the heart wants what it wants and she wouldn't stand in my way. Liam opens the passenger side door for me and I don't know what to expect. When Liam closes his side of the car he drives in silence but I am more than a bit surprised when he picks up my hand and just holds it. He drives one-handed for the whole trip and I am giddy like a kid who has just discovered candy for the first time. I see that we are approaching one of those cliffs that gives you a scenic view of Los Angeles.

"Wait here…" before I can give him a response he is already slamming his door and apparently running. He hurries to open my door and it makes me cackle because his nervousness is really cute and quite calming because I always tend to be nervous around him. Its nice to know the feeling is reciprocated. Once we are out of the car the view is spectacular. All the lights just never seem to end. I never get tired of looking at lights, its what illuminates the world how can someone not be in awe of what the human mind can do.

"Liam it's so beautiful."

"Yeah it is pretty beautiful sometimes easy to be oblivious to it." I use my peripheral vision and I see Liam is not really looking at the view just me and I turn my head.

"Yeah but it doesn't beat Sydney." I smirk because down under will always be the most special place to me and everyone will always know it.

"I don't know anyone named Sydney." What does a person have to do with one if the best cities in the world? I am confused. Liam brings an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck. I look into his eyes and I see something different but I can't really discern what it is his eyes look darker but it could be because we are outdoors. He holds me close and its just us sitting on a blanket on a cliff and I could have never imagined this was how my night was going to end up.

I am up close and personal with Liam and damn the strapless bandeau bra I am wearing because my nipples are hard and there is no way he doesn't feel them. I want to turn my body so I can still be in his arms and watch the view but he uses his other hand to bring my face back to his and his lips catch mine. My arms go back to his neck and pull him closer. I feel bold and I demand my tongue in his mouth and he lets me in. I feel him maneuvering me to lay down on the blanket. As we are kissing he is warming my arms and it feels so nice.

"Damn how do you take this dang dress off? Why do women wear such complicated contraptions?"

I can't help but laugh at the top of my lungs. It might be stupid but I don't care I ease myself out of the dress and I get goose flesh I don't know if it is from being outdoors in only my underwear or if its from Liam looking like a coyote in the outback. We just stare at each other and I wonder where is this going to go? He starts taking off his shirt and I think to myself I am going to have sex right now. I feel his fingers delicately tracing some sort of pattern on my skin and it makes goose flesh re-appear. His hands come to a stop on my waist and they start to remove my knickers and this is becoming real. I close my eyes and let my other senses take over.

'Don't close your eyes I want you to see what I am going to do to you." My eyes open so fast from this soft command and he gives my clit a soft kiss and the hairs from his beard prickle me in such a good way. I lock his head in between my legs and he starts eating me out like a man on a mission. I can't help but close my eyes again. He starts fingering me and I feel sensations from three things. His fingers, his beard and his tongue are making me mewl for mercy.

"Liam I'm sooo…. clo-close… don't stop. Please don't stop…" The pressure just builds and builds and I can feel myself almost there. Then everything just disappears like a bucket of cold water to the face.

"Why did you stop?" I shriek and I almost bring myself to tears. I was so close and he just took my orgasm away from me.

"You don't get to come until I do." He starts to chuckle at me and I know I am pouting but I can't help it! Its been a while since I had sex. He holds my face with one hand and starts to kiss me again and I can taste myself on him and something about it just makes me want more. I feel something at my nether lips and I feel him pushing in and I force myself to relax and I welcome him in. He stills in me and I nod and I feel just the tip of his dick and he slams back in me and it so forceful I move up on the blanket. I know I am not going to last long at all if he is going to set a pace like this. He relentless he brings my legs to his shoulders and he looks into my eyes as he fucking me.

"I'm so close Ivy… come for me Ivy… come for me baby…" That's all it takes for me to come. My walls tighten their hold on his dick and my body refuses to let go.

"Oh shi-shit." All I can hear him do is gasp but I can't really see anything because my orgasm has me thrashing but I can now feel it. His come is painting my walls. Even when my orgasm subsides his won't stop and my pussy is so sensitive now and he is still coming and it never seems to end.

He covers my body with his own and I welcome the weight I wrap my arms and legs around him. He starts maneuvering us so he is on his back and I am on my side. His dick is free from my vagina and I moan at the loss. He wraps an arm me and pulls the other blanket on top of us. I put my head on his chest. He kisses my hairline and I get sleepy from his comfortable body. This could potentially stupid but it also feels so right. I feel a distant vibration but its not enough to keep me from Mr. Sandman.

**Yeah I know I started another fic but I don't care when I get inspired I just do it. I really like Ivy on B&B. I haven't watched it much since Jacqueline Macinnes Wood left because Steffy was hands down my favorite character. Ivy isn't a replacement for Steffy in my eyes just a band-aid. I love that Ivy has that balls to say things like Steffy but they are quite different. Steffy is a master at scheming she is a wheel'em and deal'em kind of person whereas Ivy lays it out in the table. They are both headstrong and sure of themselves and that's why I like them. I hope Jacqueline Macinnes Wood gets an acting job when she is ready to come back to acting whether it be B&B or otherwise. I am leaning for the latter because that show is the perpetual Logan show and they don't write for Steffy like they do for the blondes on that show and you can only do so much. The woman is better actress than most of the actresses she is pitted against anytime she gets nominated yet she never wins. Hopefully the same won't happen with Ivy but I won't hold my breath.**


End file.
